philippagregoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Margaret Pole
Margaret Pole (née Plantagenet) was an English noble woman and a member of the Royal house of York. She is the eldest surviving child of Isabel Neville and George Plantagenet and become the guardian of her vulnerable younger brother Teddy after their respective deaths. Being witness to the deaths of numerous family members and the ever shifting politics of the Wars of the Roses made Margaret a fearful and cautious woman. She married a man of a lower rank to diminish her social standing and lessen her claim to the throne and spent a great amount of time away from court. One of her responsibilities outside of court was helping run the household of Prince Arthur and Catalina of Aragon. During this time she befriended the young princess and the two formed a lifelong friendship. When Henry VIII and Catalina succeeded the throne, Margaret become a favorite and was welcomed back to court. Margaret thought that she was at long last safe from suspicion of treason and enjoyed her role as nursemaid to Princess Mary. However Margaret's loyalty to Catalina during Henry's divorce, Margaret's Catholicism, her family's opposition to Henry's reformation combined with her royal blood led to Margaret's brutal death. The White Queen (2013 series) Margaret is the first surviving child of George Plantagenet and Isabel Neville. She had an older brother, but he was stillborn after a difficult delivery on a ship during a storm (cast with witchcraft by Elizabeth Woodville). When Margaret is born, she is loved by both of her parents, although her father is disappointed she is a girl; not the son and heir that he needed. Her mother dies in childbirth while Margaret is very young, and not long after, her father is executed, leaving Margaret an orphan with a younger brother to look after. The White Princess In the autumn of 1485, twelve-year-old Margaret is living at Shreiff Hutton with her vulnerable brother Teddy and cousins as they await news of what will happen to them. Lizzie brings them the news that Henry Tudor intends to honor his betrothal to Lizzie. Teddy, who is the heir to House of York, cannot understand why he is not to be King although Margaret and Lizzie try and explain to no avail. As the Yorks make their way to London, Margaret is alarmed by the cries of support for Teddy. She knows that Teddy is too naive to see the danger in men supporting him and shares her concerns with Lizzie. Margaret debates sending Ted to their aunt in Burgundy but Lizzie promises as queen she will keep Teddy safe. Margaret, whose mother and aunt raised her to be mistrustful of Elizabeth Woodville, harbors misgivings about joining Elizabeth's household but is put at ease by Lizzie As they join the former York queen in London. The Spanish Princess Trivia * in 1485, Margaret carries two pieces of jewellery to commemorate her parents; a locket with a lock of Isabel's hair and a bracelet with a sliver barrel charm for George. *http://www.philippagregory.com/family-tree/margaret-pole Gallery The-white-princess-the-spanish-princess-margaret-pole.jpg Hhhhhhhkkk.jpeg Countess Margaret Pole.jpg All is Lost.jpg The-spanish-princess.jpg Laura-carmichael-maggie-pole-the-spanish-princess-1554386645.jpg The-white-princess-the-spanish-princess-margaret-pole.jpg Category:Catholic characters Category:Characters Category:English characters Category:Female Characters Category:Historical figures Category:House of Tudor Category:House of York Category:Real people Category:Royals Category:Tudor Characters Category:Wars of the Roses Characters